Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 15
New Bark Town Go into 's lab and talk to him. He will give you the ! Now you can catch any Pokémon without fail. After this, exit the lab and east on the body of water to the right of your house. Route 27 (West) Once you get off, a man will stop you and congratulate you on taking your first step into Kanto. You can check your PokéGear, and it will confirm that you are in the Kanto region. on the water at the bottom, all the way to the right to find a . Head into the cave to the northeast. This is Tohjo Falls. Tohjo Falls Go all the way left and up to grab a . Go back and use to go up the big waterfall. Go right and down the next waterfall, then exit the cave. Route 27 (East) Immediately upon exiting Tohjo Falls, you'll be in a battle. Go into the house next to her. Inside is an old woman who will check how much your Pokémon trusts you. If it has a high level of loyalty, she will give you . Surf east and you'll be able to battle again. Keep going right to fight another trainer. |} Before going right, down until you find a whirlpool. Use to cross it, then get to the small patch of land. Collect , then battle the trainer. |} You can get his number and sometimes he'll find something valuable. Surf back up and face the other trainer. There is one last trainer on this route, just a short distance from the you just battled. Go right a bit more and you'll be on . Route 26 Head up a little to battle a . Keep going up and you'll battle another . |} Head straight up. You'll come to a house with a woman who will fully restore your Pokémon. Above the house is a Berry tree with an . Next to her is a female . |} Keep going up to fight some more s. |} |} Go down the two ledges to the left of her to get a . Go down all the ledges and back up again and enter the gate. Pokémon League Reception Gate The guard will ask to see if you have all the Badges from Johto. You do, so he'll let you in. Go straight through the doors and you'll be in . Victory Road Victory Road, 1F Victory Road 2F GSC.png Victory Road, 2F Victory Road 3F GSC.png Victory Road, 3F }} Head up the first ledge and go right. Go down and around, and pick up the and the . Go back on the platform and take the left steps down. Head up the stairs and go up on the platform. Head down and left and pick up the . Go around and take the stairs up. Go on the platform and around and hop the ledge. Take the stairs down. Pick up the . Hop the ledge and take the stairs back up. Head around the side of the platform and go left. Drop down the hole and pick up . Hop the ledge and take the stairs once again. Now, go around and up and you'll be stopped by Silver, who challenges you. If you chose Chikorita= |-| If you chose Cyndaquil= |-| If you chose Totodile= He says he hasn't given up his quest to be the best trainer. He leaves , giving you full access to the Indigo Plateau. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Crystal